


晚安，柏林

by MinnesotaShrike



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnesotaShrike/pseuds/MinnesotaShrike
Summary: 风纪组找乐子找脱了。请Rath警官逮捕我吧，我搞了您的黄涩。无意义的激情小产物，慎点！！！
Relationships: Anno Rath/Gereon Rath
Kudos: 19





	晚安，柏林

**Author's Note:**

> 头一次来AO3发文，怕被老福特打压，特地来这里存文

Gereon Rath，一个会发情的Beta，这本就够难堪了，但他还是Rath家的次子，这就变成耻辱了。他的信息素骗过很多Alpha，就连他的兄长也不例外，很多人不是把他当做一个普通的Beta就是把他看作一个需要保护的Omega——Rath的外表也的确具有一定的欺骗性，他个子不高，总打扮的干干净净，身上还有一股淡淡的清香味。  
没有人会在第一眼就讨厌这个年轻人的，但同样也没有人会在第二眼就喜欢上这个年轻人，这正是他不如他兄长的地方。Anno Rath，他的兄长，更是一个倍受尊敬的Alpha，总是有办法让人们在第二眼的时候就喜欢上他，成为众人间的中心。

此刻，夜已深，柏林的夜生活开始了。  
刚刚处理完录像带这一事宜的Gereon Rath和他的搭档Bruno Wolter一同来到了Pepita酒吧，想要好好放松一把。  
他们找来了漂亮的女人——有Beta也有Omega甚至还有一个Alpha，Wolter高兴的不得了，Rath也褪下了白天那一本正经的伪装，他们大声的笑着，在嘈杂的音乐里同姑娘们调情。  
在这里无需伪装。Rath不再收敛他的信息素，浓郁的酒香飘散开来，就像一个发了情的Omega，他喝多了酒，醉的有些失了态。  
“你很好闻。”不出所料，那个Alpha女人凑了过来，纤细的手指轻轻的挑起了他的下巴。  
Rath双眼迷离，痴痴的笑着。站在他面前的女人是个英国人，但她的德语却意外的不错。  
女人靠近了他，直接跨坐在他的大腿上，与他相吻。她的气味是尖锐的，狡猾的，无缝不钻，没一会儿Rath就败下阵来，他低低的呻吟了一声，上半身向后靠去，陷在了沙发里。  
进入假性发情的Beta早已浑身汗涔涔的，他大口喘着气，凌乱的头发和半开的衣领让他看起来狼狈不堪。  
他的Alpha先是解开了他的衣服，然后凑上去啃咬他发育并不完全的腺体。  
“看来已经有人抢先一步了呢。”她舔着他的颈窝，湿润的舌头一遍遍绕着腺体打转。  
Rath喘的更大声了，他长长的睫毛颤抖着，不大愉快的回忆冲入他的脑海，他突然想起了那夜Anno是如何把他一把按在床上，一直以来都看起来温柔而不失威严的哥哥那时却像发了狂一样，他撕咬着他的腺体，强行打开他退化的生殖腔，妄图完成不可能的标记。在那之后他们俩兄弟都闭口不谈那个荒唐之夜，当做无事发生，他们一起上战场，一起战斗，Gereon会发情这个秘密也只有Anno知道。  
但是最后活着回到家里的只有Gereon一人，于是他的秘密就变成无人知晓的了。  
听到Rath急促的呼吸，她又伸手解开了他的皮带，一手按在他裆部支起的帐篷上。此刻的Rath的两腿之间已经是湿的透透的了，不论前后，他不安的扭动着，下意识的去夹紧双腿。  
“你有为别的Alpha湿成这样过吗？”她问道。  
有，有过一个。不过他再也没有机会为他湿成这样了。  
“Shall we？”Rath一把按住她的手，哑着嗓子问道，他实在有些急不可耐了。Alpha咧开嘴，露出一口洁白的贝齿，她鲜艳的红唇在昏暗的灯光下闪着淡淡的光泽，而她的气味像是一条八爪鱼，把他紧紧的缠绕，此刻的他如同一条砧板上的鱼，等待着接下来她对他的所作所为。  
她从他的身上爬了起来，顺带褪下他的裤子，灵巧的手指勾下他的内裤，然后支起他的双腿。Alpha把头埋到了他的腿间，看起来就像是在为他口交，但实际上，Rath很清楚，滑腻的舌头是怎样顺过他的性器然后推开他的臀肉，挤入那个隐秘的洞。他撇过头，轻轻啃起了自己的拳头，咽下一串羞人的呻吟。  
她猛地一吮，就听到男人闷哼了一声。  
“你可真甜。”Rath因为这句话而突然红了脸，他看着腿间的女人直起身来，丰满的红唇上沾着他的液体，就像抹了蜜一般。这个女性Alpha有着纤细的腰枝，傲人的双峰，她的脸上总是挂着一丝高傲，把Rath当做她的猎物。  
“我从来没碰到过男的Omega……”两根手指撑开紧致的小洞，指腹在甬道内按压着，直到Rath猛地一颤，她突然轻笑一声，然后指尖狠狠地去涡蹭那个点。快感和痛楚刺激的他失声叫出来，她立刻凑上去吻住了他，灵活的舌头舔过他的牙齿，上面还带着他的味道。接着，她再次坐到Rath身上，双手握住他的性器替他撸动起来，他则一手握住她的腰，一手按在她柔软的胸上，大口喘着气。  
他就这样在她的手里射了出来，乳白色的液体沾在她整洁又漂亮的裙子上——这很可笑，把他整成如此糟糕的罪魁祸首竟还穿戴整齐。  
“你是警察，对吗？”Alpha蹭着他的脸颊，对着他的耳朵吐气。  
“是的。”他答道。  
“那你一定是个坏警察。”她笑道。  
“你不怕我去告发你吗？”  
“怕，怕得很。”他笑着偏过头，去嗅对方的味道，她却一把拉住他，同他一起倒在了沙发上。  
“怕得话就好好听我的话，坏警察。”她嬉笑着，站了起来。  
“趴下。”她突然一声令喝。  
Alpha的信息素瞬间变得凶猛起来，那一声命令好似一鞭甩在Rath的脸上，他的背绷了起来，立刻翻了个身趴在沙发上。她摘下了手腕上的碍事的链子，托起了他的双臀。这下Rath笑不出来了，因为Alpha的性器操进了他的体内，一下就顶在最深处。  
“等等——”他叫着伸手扯住沙发的边缘。  
他并不常和Alpha上床，更没和女性Alpha上过床，此时的样子让他有些难以适应。Rath感觉自己就像在做梦，他的大脑晕乎乎的，甚至还有些缺氧的感觉。  
像是走在悬崖边缘，他一脚滑倒了黑暗里。最令他恐惧的噩梦浮现在他的眼前。  
Rath梦到过自己怀孕了，他的小腹微微隆起，让他倍感怪异。他趴在一张书桌上，身后的Alpha正在卖力的操弄他，巨大的性器在狭窄的甬道里滑动，碾过他某个敏感的点，引得他一个哆嗦。Rath还听到了粘腻的水声，他能想象他的两腿之间湿的一塌糊涂，就像一个放荡的婊子。Alpha猛地一顶，让他失声叫了出来，对方的性器狠狠的撞在最深处，顶住他的生殖腔入口，他自己的阴茎因此弹了一下，吐出一些稀白的液体。Rath在Alpha的身下小声的呜咽着，一手托着小腹，一边把屁股翘的更高。怀孕的时候小腹会下垂，这在一定程度上会导致快感降临的更快——身后的Alpha沒顶弄几下他就逼近高潮了，他大声的呻吟着，下意识的夹紧双腿，仰起头，涎水顺着下颌流下。  
“Anno！Anno！停下……”他惊讶于自己竟然喊了这个名字。  
身后的Alpha果真停下了他的动作。Rath屏住了他的呼吸，可他依然能感受到熟悉的味道在他体内抽动。同时，一股无名的恐惧攫住了他，他慢慢回过头，生怕看到了一张熟悉的脸。  
……  
“唔——”Rath咬住下唇，他的生殖腔被强行顶了开来，那个女性Alpha在他体内锁了结，然后一口咬在他的腺体上。  
她很快就会发现他只是个Beta，他无法被标记，不会怀上哪个Alpha的孩子，更不会永远的属于任何人。  
……  
昏暗的房间里是意味不明的啧水声。Gereon低声喘息着，尾椎处传来电流般酥麻的快感，他把头埋到了年长者的颈窝里，一边嗅着那熟悉的味道，一边小声的呻吟着，不敢弄出太大的声响。毕竟老Rath——他们的父亲，一定是没这个能力承受眼前的场景的。  
Gereon浑身湿的就像是从水里捞出来一样，他像一个溺水者那样抱紧Anno，好像他的兄长是他的救命稻草。  
“Gereon——Gereon——”他听到Anno低声唤道。  
Anno总是温声细语的，此刻他的声音依旧温和，但Gereon却听出里面却压抑着深深的欲望。Gereon疲惫的睁开眼，转过头，他的嘴唇蹭过他哥哥的胡子。  
但还未等他开口问缘由，他就知道Anno为什么要叫他了。Alpha的阴茎刺入了他的生殖腔，他疼得一口咬住自己的拳头，Anno则一口咬上他的腺体。  
第二日早晨，他们俩兄弟在餐桌上见面了。Anno微笑着和他问好，然后出门上班，好像昨晚什么事都没有发生，而Gereon则不得不拉高领子遮住脖子上的吻痕，因为衬衣擦着颈窝附近的伤而倍感不适。  
……  
“怎么了？”  
Rath微微晃了晃头，眼前还是那个女人。他没有回话，只是推开了她，摇摇晃晃的爬了起来，不顾自己屁股里还藏着多少精液，一把拉起自己的裤子穿好。  
他跑了出去，路过一间又一间包厢，精液从股缝里溢出来，顺着他的大腿根一路下滑。最后他一头扎进一个无人的隔间，把自己扔进了沙发里。  
困乏与疲惫缠住了他，他不知道是酒精还是刚刚做完爱的缘故，他慢慢的合上眼睛——而最后进入他视野的，是个穿着黑长袍的光头神父。  
END.


End file.
